


The Hummel/Hudson House Rules

by Fabrisse



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-19
Updated: 2010-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to my story "The Talk."  Kurt talks to his Dad about making the situation more fair to Finn and Rachel's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hummel/Hudson House Rules

Kurt came in for his shift immediately after school. He changed into his immaculate coveralls, and spent the next four hours working as hard -- harder, Burt sometimes thought -- as any mechanic in the shop.

They finished closing up around seven-thirty, in no rush to get home. Carole had her book club tonight and Finn had called to ask if he could have dinner at Rachel's.

"So, Kurt, how about letting your old man treat you to a sub from that new shop?"

"Is there a single item on their menu that's covered in your diet?"

"Yeah. I checked it out. They have a couple of low fat things and whole grain bread like I'm supposed to learn to like."

"Sorry, Dad. I just. I don't want to lose you, too. Subs sound fine."

They got in Kurt's car and drove to the shop where Burt ordered grilled chicken on a whole grain kaiser roll. Kurt relented on the grilled onions and peppers, but not on the cheese. They took it and Kurt's chicken gyro home to eat.

"I haven't seen Blaine much this week," Burt said as he bit into his sandwich.

"Dalton's on a trimester system. They have finals this week. He has next week off."

"So I won't be seeing you much at the garage."

"I'll keep my schedule. It's not like McKinley has vacation, but I wanted to ask you… His parents are out of town, and I thought maybe he could stay here a couple of nights?"

Burt looked at his sandwich. "Have Blaine give me their number so I can clear it with his folks, but sure." He took another bite. He should have known something was up when Kurt said yes to the grilled onions.

Kurt smiled a little at his Dad's reaction. "I hate to break it to you, that wasn't even the complicated part of what I needed to talk to you about."

"All right, I can take it. What else?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed. "The first is Finn said something last night about maybe I could call Carole Mom. And I can't, Dad. I like Carole, I think she's great for you, but Mom's still Mom."

"Of course, she is. I don't think Carole ever…"

"No, Dad. I don't either, but after a little more discussion with Finn, I think he'd really like to call you Dad or Pop or something. He needs that because he doesn't have memories like I do. And, it's all right with me, if you don't mind it. I've been so lucky not to have to share you until now, but I think Finn needs you, too."

Burt put his sandwich down and reached across to pat Kurt's hand. "I'll talk to Carole and make sure she's okay with it, but I'm flattered and really proud of you, kid."

Kurt's nod was tight with emotion. "Thanks, Dad." He sighed. "So now for the really difficult part."

"No. You're going to let me finish my sandwich. Then we can talk about whatever has you so nervous."

Kurt glanced at the clock. "As long as we're done by ten. I know that's when Rachel's dads kick him out."

"He hasn't been hurting you?"

"No, Dad. Nothing like that. Enjoy your sandwich."

Burt savored every bite.

***  
Kurt cleared the dishes from the table and, when he came out with the herbal tea his Dad liked and a couple of ginger snaps for dessert, Burt was on the sofa.

"So. What's the big thing you want to talk to me about?"

"Finn. He's noticed that I can have Blaine in my room with the door shut, and he asked if he could use my room sometime when he had Rachel over. He also asked to 'borrow' some condoms. I explained that after he'd used them I didn't want them back." Kurt continued, "I also told him I had no desire to hear a word more about Rachel Berry's love-life. And then I gave him some condoms because, Dad, he's too dumb to be allowed to reproduce."

Burt stifled a laugh and said, "Hey. You're really bright, but don't put Finn down. He may not be as smart as you are academically, but the kid's got good people instincts."

"Which I could probably use more of." He nodded. "I'm sorry, but seriously, Dad, it was nearly as embarrassing as having you talk to Blaine and me about sex. The thing is, he's right. It's not fair. Now I don't think he's going to get as far with Rachel as asking me for condoms implies, but if he is, if they are, then maybe you and Carole should talk to them. And tell him to buy his own damned supplies."

Burt looked at his son. "Now, once I talk to Carole, the verdict might be that you can't have Blaine over any more."

"I know. And if you forbid it, we'll find other ways and places because Blaine obeys the rules. That school of his engrains it."

Burt said, "But you won't stop having sex with him."

"No, Dad."

"He's good to you?"

"Very." He rested his head on his Dad's shoulder for a moment. "I love him."

"Told him that?"

"Not yet."

Burt thought for a moment, then asked, "Planning to?"

"Once this trimester is over they have this intersession thing. I thought once Blaine got back from the trip to Paris he's taking over the intersession…"

He turned to his son. "Tell him before he goes. Life is too short not to say the important things. Like I'm proud that my son doesn't lie to me about his boyfriend. And I'm glad you told me about Finn. You're becoming a fine man, Kurt."

"I love you, too, Dad."

***  
 _The next afternoon_

Finn was surprised to see his Mom and Dad -- as he now called Burt -- waiting for him when he got home from school. His mom had a couple of pamphlets that looked like she'd gotten them from Miss Pillsbury and there was a box of condoms and a banana on the coffee table.

Carole said, "Son, we'd like to talk to you about your relationship with Rachel and let you know that your bedroom is private and what you do there is your own business." She looked to Burt who nodded that she'd said it right.

Burt said, "Finn, you'd better have a seat."


End file.
